disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronan the Accuser
'Ronan the Accuser '''is a supervillain from Marvel Comics. He is the main antagonist of the 2014 film ''Guardians of the Galaxy and appears as a minor antagonist in the 2019 film Captain Marvel. He is a Kree admiral determined to destroy the Skrulls, and to this end he allies with Yon-Rogg. Twenty years later, he turns his attention toward Xandar due to his race's vendetta against it, and is allied with Thanos. Ronan was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Background Ronan's background is mostly unknown. His father, grandfather, and great-grandfather were all murdered by Nova forces during the millennium-long Kree-Nova War, whose recent end infuriated Ronan. This left in him an unquenchable thirst for vengeance. Personality Ronan is depicted as a crusader, an iron-fisted Kree admiral whose dedication to the Kree as the preeminent race in the galaxy drives him to genocidal extremes. He led them in several exploits, such as the one above Torfa. He is zealous, with a bitter and hateful obsession for vengeance against Xandar owing to his family's vendetta against the capital of the Nova Corps. This drove the Accuser not to care what the cost was, so long as it gave him a chance to get his own back on Xandar, as Nova Prime noted that he and his followers had been slaughtering children. Ronan is shown to be intensely sadistic, gleefully mocking Drax the Destroyer in their fights by claiming he will not remember killing him, and later saying the screams of his wife and daughter were "pitiful", laughing while he took their lives. His ruthlessness is displayed when he murders the Other for interrupting him, despite the vizier's importance to Ronan's master. It is also displayed with his no-nonsense attitude toward his underlings, as even on hologram his demeanor is intimidating. A murderous fanatic, Ronan is very stoic, usually speaking in calm tones until he is confronting an enemy directly (though not even Captain Marvel's chance appearance out of nowhere could rouse him to open rage). In spite of this, Ronan tends to present himself as enigmatic and brooding as a result of his self-righteousness. Ronan sees his convictions as justification that he is delivering the galaxy justice through punishment for anyone who cannot uphold his code. Although Ronan was pragmatic enough to ally with Thanos to destroy Xandar, he had the sense to betray him once the idea was feasible. Despite this, he is friendly at least to Nebula as the two seem to have bonded after Gamora's betrayal and sharing a vendetta for Thanos. It is also worth noting that people appear to follow him out of respect, not out of fear. Physical appearance Ronan the Accuser is a tall, muscular, blue-skinned Kree with black facial markings and intense eyeliner. His eyes are purple. He wears black armor and a helmet wherever he goes, which are placed on his body ritually by his followers. Powers and abilities Ronan's prominent power is in the form of just how strong his body is. He can wield his hammer, or Cosmi-Rod, well, and shoot a purple beam of energy from it that breaks people's necks. He easily outmatches Drax the Destroyer without the use of his hammer, no small feat, by parrying his attacks before casually disarming and subduing him. He effortlessly harnesses the power of the Infinity Stone that revolves around power, reacting only with shrieks about his arousal of the concept of wielding so much power. With the stone he can zap people aside and fire shock waves that vary from hurling five assailants away from him simultaneously to destroying a government fleet with one hit. Appearances ''Marvel Cinematic Universe Guardians of the Galaxy A Kree radical, Ronan continued to fight an ancient war between his people and the Xandarians. Ronan struck a bargain with the Machiavellian Thanos — retrieve the Orb, and in exchange Xandar would finally be eradicated. Ronan led his army to hunt down the Guardians of the Galaxy when they came between him and his genocidal goal. Ronan, determined not to miss the opportunity to take revenge on the Xandarians, sent Gamora to retrieve the Orb without knowing that she planned to betray him and Thanos. Later, Ronan was called by the Other because Thanos wanted to talk to him. During the meeting the Other passed belittling Ronan, eventually yelling at him for raising his voice in Thanos's presence. Ronan, tired of the Other's insults, kills him with his Universal Weapon, prompting Thanos to turn around and speak to him directly, saying their deal was still in place but he will kill him if he did not bring him the Orb. Ronan finally tracked Gamora thanks to a message from Drax. Ronan pursued Gamora but was stopped by Drax who only sought revenge against him for murdering his family. Ronan easily defeated Drax, and Nebula called to inform him that she had recovered the Orb. Having recovered the Orb, Thanos contacted him and ordered the Accuser that he hand over the Orb, but Ronan chose to betray his master and to keep the Infinity Stone and informed him that after destroying Xandar he will be the next to die. Ronan arrived at Xandar in his Dark Aster. When he was about to destroy Xandar the Nova Corps stopped him obstructing his vision, while the Ravagers and Rocket protected the civilians and the others decided to confront Ronan, but they were no problem for Ronan who easily won. When Ronan was prepared to kill, Rocket collided his ship with the Dark Aster causing its destruction. When it seemed that they had defeated the Accuser, Ronan appeared from the rubble, and started to make fun of them by calling them "Guardians of the Galaxy" but only stopped when Star-Lord distracted him with a dance duel, during which Drax destroyed the Universal Weapon. Quill immediately grabbed the Orb that almost killed him for his power, but his teammates held his hands to help to defeat Ronan, The Accuser didn't understand how simple mortals could withstand the power of a Infinity Stone, and was then killed when the Guardians used the Orb to disintegrate him. ''Captain Marvel As a feared warlord and one of the Accusers, Ronan the Accuser makes his second live-action appearance in this film. He plays a major role in the Kree-Skrull War, mercilessly leading his people against the Skrulls under the principle of "the ends justify the means". He eventually realizes a spy named Soh-Larr is in danger and orders several warships piloted by his fellow Accusers to drop warheads onto Torfa to eliminate the Skrulls and clear the way for the Starforce for their rescue. However, the Skrulls have ambushed the Starforce, as they are attempting to capture Vers. Following her abduction, Ronan angrily contacts Yon-Rogg and blames the Starforce for their failure. Ronan later calls Yon-Rogg a second time and orders him and the Accusers to come above Earth and drop Kree Ballistic Missiles in order to eliminate Talos and the remaining Skrulls. However, he is thwarted by the timely arrival of Captain Marvel, and he witnesses her abilities. Infuriated at his bad luck, Ronan sends his forces after her, but she easily dispatches her pursuers. Distraught, Ronan orders a retreat and claims that they will soon return to retake her and use the overpowered woman as a weapon. He is last seen disappearing into the reaches of deep space. Avengers: Endgame Although Ronan does not make a direct appearance in this movie, he is mentioned by Thanos when the latter is preparing Gamora and Nebula for action. The Mad Titan claims the Accuser's obsession with destroying Xandar clouds his better judgment, which makes him difficult to trust. Marvel Animated Universe ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes In "Welcome to the Kree Empire", Ronan appeared when Captain Marvel and some of the other Kree were arguing about the inhabitants of Earth. Ronan was sent by the Supreme Intelligence to judge the Earth, when suddenly Ms. Marvel appeared with a pair of Robots to stop the Kree but Ronan easily defeated them with the power of his Universal Weapon. Later, Ronan and the Kree troops appeared in New York and demanded that the Earth join the Kree Empire. Iron Man, Hulk, and Captain America appeared and began fighting against him, while other Kree expected Ronan's signal to attack Earth. Finally, Ronan was defeated by Ms. Marvel. In "Operation Galactic", while the Avengers were in space, Ronan was liberated by Kree soldiers and regains its Universal Weapon. Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Ronan serves as a major antagonist in Season 2 of ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. ''appearing as the Grand Accuser of the Kree Empire, enforcing the laws and decrees of the Supreme Intelligence. Ronan plotted to have Galactus consume Ego the Living Planet when in reality, it was another excuse to murder a living being. When the Hulks interfered, Ronan branded them enemies of the Kree Empire and sought to punish them by destroying planet Earth. He was imprisoned by S.H.I.E.L.D. after his attempted assault on Earth. However, Leader sold the Hulks out to the Supreme Intelligence, who sent the Kree Armada to liberate Ronan from prison. Afterward, Ronan and the Supreme Intelligence attempted to destroy planet Earth once more. However, A-Bomb piloted Ego's body and hurled the mothership in space, killing Ronan and the Supreme Intelligence in an explosion. Guardians of the Galaxy (TV series) Ronan serves as the secondary antagonist of the series, after Thanos. Seemingly taking place before the events of ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., ''Ronan was an exile of the Kree Empire and was Thanos's main general until he betrayed the Mad Titan. Ronan was responsible for the deaths of Drax's family and the extermination of Groot's species. Ronan was killed on Xandar, ending his reign of terror over the galaxy and leaving Thanos without a general. However, this did not last, as Nebula resurrected Ronan on Mandala. Later on, Ronan continued to contend Thanos for power, and is also bent on taking over the Kree Empire then ruling the galaxy. Video games Disney INFINITY Ronan appears in ''Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition, trying to prevent the Guardians from stealing his Infinity Stone. He follows them to Knowhere, but eventually gets defeated by them. He is also available as a playable character for the Guardians of the Galaxy Play Set and Toy Box 2.0. Ronan also appears in ''Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition''.'' '' Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Deceased characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Video game bosses Category:Main antagonists Category:Live-action characters Category:Captain Marvel characters Category:Acquired characters